Engine Sentai Go-Onger
is the thirty-second entry of the Super Sentai series. It premiered on February 17, 2008, a week following the finale of Juken Sentai Gekiranger, and ended on February 8, 2009. It aired as part of TV Asahi's 2008 Super Hero Time block alongside . Its footage was used for the American series Power Rangers RPM and was dubbed into Korean as Power Rangers Engine Force. The catchphrase for the series is .Toei's official site Plot Machine World is one of the 11 Braneworlds other than our own, which is referred as the Human World, and it is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Gaiark who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers' escape leaves them on Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The six Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five humans to become their partners, the Go-Ongers. The team are joined by Go-On Wings and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines, as they all together battle the Gaiark as well as other evil villains from other Braneworlds. Characters Go-Ongers Go-On Wings Allies Engine Partners * Engine Speedor * Engine Bus-on * Engine BearRV * Engine Birca * Engine Gunpherd * Engine Carrigator * Engine Toripter * Engine Jetras * Engine Jum-bowhale * Engine Kishamoth * Engine T-line * Engine K-line * Engine Retsu-Taka * Engine Shishi-no-Shin * Engine Tsuki-no-Wa Other Allies * BOMPER * Seji (6) * Tojiro Fui * (Tree Spirit) * Osen * Akinosuke * Harunosuke * Wameikle * Manabu Yushima * Santa Claus * Juken Sentai Gekiranger * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger Kamen Riders Banki Clan Gaiark * Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (46-50) ** Cleaning Minister Kireizky (42-44) ** Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne (47) ** Three Gaiark Ministers *** Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein (Yogostein) (1-26, 29-36, Movie, Vs Gekiranger) **** Earth Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (15-23)/ Detaramedes (23) / Urameshimedes (24) ***** Bakki (24) ***** Kokorootomedes (Special DVD) *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas (1-49) *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia (1-49) * Ugatz ** Beauty Ugatz (26) * Barbaric Dohma ** Barbaric Dohma SP (Special) (15-22) * Pollution President Bacchiido (Go-Onger vs. Shinkenger) Barbaric Machine Beasts *Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Antenna Banki (11) **Vacuum Banki (18) **Fusen Banki (21) **Dowsing Banki (27) **Heater Banki (34) **Engine Banki(37) **Yatai Banki (39) **Dumbbell Banki (46) ***Ugatz L ***Ugatz R **Mic Banki (special) *Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hikigane Banki (13) **Kama Banki (14) **Oil Banki(16) **Manhole Banki (28) **Straw Banki (30) **Shower Banki (38) **Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki (42) **Hedoro Banki (special) *Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hatsuden Banki (12) **Happa Banki (17) **Nokogiri Banki (19)/Chainsaw Banki (20) **Boseki Banki (22) **Hammer Banki (29) **Drill Banki (32 & 33) **Kussaku Banki (magna) *Others: **Recycled Barbaric Machine Beast Army (Movie) ***Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Shoukyaku Banki (1 & Movie) ****Speaker Banki (6 & Movie) ****Lens Banki (9 & Movie) ***Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Pipe Banki (2 & Movie) ****Spray Banki (4 & Movie) ****Bombe Banki (7 & Movie) ***Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Scoop Banki (3 & Movie) ****Jishaku Banki/Denjishaku Banki (5 & Movie) ****Boring Banki (8 & Movie) ***Others ****Kagami Banki (10 & Movie) **Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family (25 & 26) ***Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) ***Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (25) **Lumbiaco (31) **Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal (34 & 35) **Gokumaru /Gokugokumaru (Movie, 39 & 40) **Raiken /Rairaiken (Movie, 39 & 40) **Kettei Banki (48) **Okunote Banki (stage show) **Nunchuck Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Transformation Cellular Go-Phone * Transformation Brace Shift Changer * Transformation Grip Wing Trigger Multi-Use Devices * Engine Souls Sidearms * Self-Changing Mantan Gun * Handle Blaster * Wing Booster ** Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger Individual Weapons and Team Blasters * Super Highway Buster **Highway Buster ***Road Saber ***Garage Launcher ***Racing Bullet ** Junction Rifle *** Bridge Axe *** Cowl Laser * Kankan Mantan Gun ** Double Engine Soul Kankanbar Vehicles * Ginjiro Mecha Engine System :Characters:Engines :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ● partner-piloted mecha, ◇ unpiloted mecha *Engine-O G12 **Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O *** Engine Kishamoth *** Engine T-line *** Engine K-line **Engine-O G9 ***Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O **** Engine Toripter **** Engine Jetras **** Engine Jum-bowhale ***Engine-O G6 ****Engine Gattai GunBir-O ***** Engine Birca ***** Engine Gunpherd ***** Engine Carrigator ****Engine Gattai Engine-O ***** Engine Speedor ***** Engine Bus-on ***** Engine Bearrv * Armored Wheel GoRoader GT *Engine Dai-Shogun ** Engine Retsu-Taka ** Engine Shishi-no-Shin ** Engine Tsuki-no-Wa *''Alternate Combination'' - Engine-O Birca *''Alternate Combination'' - Engine-O Gunpherd *''Alternate Combination'' - Engine-O Jetriptor *''Alternate Combination'' - Engine-O Jetras *''Alternate Combination'' - GunBir-O Jetras *''Alternate Combination'' - SeiKuu-O Gunpherd *''Alternate Combination'' - GunBir-O Toripter *''Alternate Combination'' - SeiKuu-O Birca *''Alternate Combination'' - Samurai Formation 23 Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **Oikawa also had a cameo appearance in the final episode as , a customer, at Saki's bakery. Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Suit actors * Go-On Red, Engine-Oh, Engine-Oh G6, Engine-Oh G9, Engine-Oh G12: * Go-On Blue: * Go-On Yellow: * Go-On Green: * Go-On Black: * Go-On Gold: * Go-On Silver: * Yogostein: * Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh: * Hiramechimedes, Seiku-Oh, Go-Roader GT: * Yogoshimacritein: * Barbaric Machine Beasts: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: Project. R (Keinichiro Oishi & Takafumi Iwasaki) **Artist: 炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー主題歌シングルCD【通常盤】|accessdate=2008-02-14}} ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi (Project. R) **Artist: Project. R ( , Sister MAYO, ) with the * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi (Project. R) **Artist: Project. R ( , , Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Oishi) with the Engine Kids 炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー 2nd SINGLE　炎神セカンドラップ-TURBO CUSTOM-|accessdate=2008-05-31}} * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Engine Kids with Project. R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Oishi) * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Project. R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Hideaki Takatori, Sister MAYO, Hideyuki Takahashi, Takafumi Iwasaki, YOFFY, Mayumi Gojo, Kenichiro Oishi) with Engine the Kids * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi (Project.R) **Artist: Project.R (YOFFY, , Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi (Project.R) **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi (Project.R) **Artist: with Bomper (Akiko Nakagawa) * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi (Project.R) **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, YOFFY, Takafumi Iwasaki, IMAJO, Kenichiro Oishi) with Engine Kids ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: Megumi Ohashi **Artist: Project. R (Kenichiro Oishi & Megumi Ohashi) **Inserted into episodes 03, 05, 06, 10 * **Lyrics: **Composition: Manabu Furuya **Arrangement: TAKKARATTS **Artist: NoB **Inserted into episodes 09, 11, 19, 40 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: Nao Asada **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takagi **Artist: MoJo **Inserted into episodes 12, 13 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: Megumi Ohashi **Arrangement: Project. R (Keinichiro Oishi & Megumi Ohashi) **Artist: Project. R (Tanimoto Takayoshi, Mayumi Gojo, Kenichiro Oishi) **Inserted into episodes 17, 20, 48 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: IMAJO **Arrangement: Akira Hiroshi **Artist: Project. R (IMAJO) **Inserted in episode 31 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: Katsuki Maeda **Arrangement: Katsu Takahashi **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Inserted in episode 45 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Moriko Suzuki **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi) **Inserted into episodes 26, 30 * **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition: Megumi Ohashi **Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted in episode 35 Notes *Go-Onger is very similar to Choujuu Sentai Liveman; particularly with the first three Rangers being Red, Blue, and Yellow and the two that join the team being Green and Black respectively. **It should be noted that there is a bird-themed Red in both teams. **Both teams use some mechs which are a mix of animal & vehicle motifs. *The Engines in Soul form were designed by Toei Animation. * literally translates as "Flame God." The logo for the series uses the English word "Engine" in the title instead of the romanization of the kanji as "Enjin." * is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for and . It is also related to the English words "go on." *The comes from the Japanese phrase for . * means "surprise," making Bikkurium the "element of surprise". * All members role call uses the word 'Kai' (in japanese) at the last syllable. *This is the 1st season where the name of the show starts with Go-. The second one is Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *This is the first Sentai Season with two 6th Rangers, the first Sentai team to officially feature a female 6th ranger. *This is the first car-themed Sentai that has an official Sixth and Seventh Ranger: The Go-On Wings team. *If you put each syllable of the rangers, you get ekorogisuto, which is ecologist. References Official websites *Go-onger at Toei.co.jp *Go-Onger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Go-Onger at Super-sentai.net Category:Over-Technology Category:Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers